My Immortal Love
by Kristydahasian
Summary: Aries who left the Shinganshina District to train with trainees so she can protect all those that she loves. Even though hardships come up, love and death is around every corner. Aries is not a character from Attack on Titan. My friend created an OC, and her drawings of the trainee is amazing! So thank you, Mira, for inspiring me to write about your character. c:
1. The Introduction

_Dear mother,_

_I went to the capital to fulfill my dream. I know you are not going to approve when I send this letter, but, I rather devote my life fighting for a cause than just sitting around like useless sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves._

_Now, just to talk about your disapproval, even if you disapprove and attempt to send a letter to me, then here is some luck I send out to you. Good luck trying to get the money to get paper, ink and pens. Good luck trying to find a messenger that would want to travel through the cities to get to the inner walls. Good luck with the messenger making it through the military police with no harm. And good luck to me actually receiving the letter. Mom, do realize that I am risking my life for the sake of you, pa and little Johnny._

_I hope you still love me even though my actions disapprove you. ~ __Aries_

I sighed as I placed down the paper that I was writing on. Trying to contain my frustration, I ran back of my hands through my black layered hair. Throwing away the excess hair that I pulled out in the process, I looked back at my paper.

It seemed harsh of a letter to send to a worrying mother, so I concluded that it would be best if I tore the letter in half and start over again.

_Dear mother,_

_It's been ten days since I left the Shinganshina District. It was a hard journey I have to say, but overall, it is not something that I will regret. I hope you are alright with me continuing with my goal of being a soldier for the capital. I can not stand the idea of being a doctor. What is there to heal when a titan eats the whole human being, and there is no way of growing herbs for medicine? Tell Johnny that I miss him._

_I love you. ~ Aries_

I nodded my head in approval. This seemed much better to send.

Getting up from the cold, gravel ground, I placed both hands on my back and stretched. After enjoying the feeling of sore muscles and tight joints popping, I set out on my journey. Even though I "wrote" that I was doing well in the capital, it is all a lie.

I am not yet a trainee, so I am like any other poor person lying around on the streets waiting to be taking by a titan or decompose after death.

* * *

Author's note: I know I haven't been typing a lot for my Black Butler stories, but I thought about it, I really wanted to write an Attack on Titan short chapter story. c: So I hope the readers enjoy this fanfiction.

So, I'm going to try to type a new chapter for each Friday, but I also have homework, so I might be a couple days late.

Please favorite, follow or type a review to this story for constructive criticism or for love because those are what motivates me to continue writing.


	2. Meeting the Military Police Brigade?

Day two of roaming around in the capital streets. The first thing I see? People taking refuge within the inner walls since the attack on Wall Maria. I expected better conditions, but these people were malnourished and dirty. Almost corpses like the dead.

I looked around. I couldn't even tell the difference from the living and the dead. They all seemed. . .Dead. Bad use of a pun, I know.

"D-dearie, do you have something that I can give to my child to eat?" I looking down at my hands. The only thing that I had on my person was the clothes on my back, and those aren't even deemed worth fitting to give to someone else in need. I shook my head, feeling the guilt rise from the pits of my stomach. The woman became desperate as I attempted to walk away from her. "Please, dear, please! My child is dying!"

Other people on the streets started to stare at me. What made me seem like a person that would have money or even food to give? I am also in as bad as a state as they are. Maybe my appearance is cleaner than theirs, but that is only before I washed my face in a river that I happened to pass by. The woman tried to get up to follow me, continuing to cry out dearie to a back that will not turn.

Walking for another half a day, I really had no idea where I wanted to go, or where I have to go. I swayed from the center of Wall Rose to the wall that met the border with Wall Maria. All was peaceful until I walked back towards the center of Wall Rose at the peak of time where the beggars would cry out with pain as they became starved to death.

I looked around. I was one of those people becoming starved to death, but didn't dare to open my mouth. Families with some food had to secretly hide it from those beggars in fear that they are going to be mugged of the only precious thing to them.

"Help! Help!" A woman screamed out as a man attacked her for her small piece of bread. I turned my head around to see if there were any military police around. There had to be some military police around!

"This is for my child!" The woman screamed as she tried to do all she could. Scratching and biting did not even affect this beast.

"What is going on here?" A skinny, but yet fit boy with light brown ashy hair yelled out to the people engaged in a fight. He kicked them both apart and stared at both the man and woman.

"My br-bread for my child. . " She sobbed out as the man ate what was left of it. The light brown ashy haired boy stared at the other man—while the culprit stared with no guilt in his eyes—before kicking the man around for a bit, almost like he didn't care about the pain that the other man felt.

Once he was finished with his beating, his brown hair just a bit brighter than the jacket that he wore, he glared at the grovelling man before him. "Want to steal again? Unlike you, there's a child at her home that has not lived their life to its potential. Get a job or maybe even join the trainees, and that way you can get all the food you want. Or, you can stand around and die out like the rest of these people."

_Dear mother,_

_I could say that I didn't really like this boy that much with his whole egotistical attitude towards the rest of the starving people. But his brown coat with the picture of the green horse—but I think it's that mystical creature that you would tell me about all the time when I was little—showed me that he was a military police, and he meant business when it meant keeping order through the citizens. Then it hit me._

_I first decided that once I become a trainee, I was going to enlist in the Survey Corps, but I think I might change my mind. I thought that once I started training, this fear inside of me will go away, but I realize that it won't. I am going to be a coward, I'm going to die in the hands of humanity's only enemy. I am going to be penned up within these walls like the other sheep, which is why I want to enlist in the Military Police._

* * *

Author's note: Hey! Look for once I'm early when it comes to updating my stories! I'm really having a lot less of problems when it comes to updating with shorter story chapters. So I'm sorry that I'm not typing 4,000 word chapters, but hey, at least the chapters are being typed faster. c:

**Please favorite, follow or review this story because it really, really does motivate me to type more. If you have a specific preference for a chapter appearance, or want a shout out for one of your original characters to come up. . .Tell me! I'd gladly include your character in this.**


	3. The Newcomer

The man looked at the ashy haired boy, got up and limped away as if nothing really happened. The woman also walked away looking dejected—not even thanking the boy for helping her out considering her ambusher had the strength to kill her.

"And you," The boy started to say, turning around to look at me directly in the eye. "What are you doing scribbling away over there?"

I crumpled the letter and tucked it into my undershirt—probably the only thing that survived on my journey to the capital. "It is nothing, just a letter."

"Where's your family?" The boy asked in a snooty voice like he was a know-it-all.

"Back in the Shinganshina District." I answered, clutching my fist. Something about this boy made me want to punch him. First the snooty attitude, and now the little pitiful look in his eyes.

"Not much of a family le—" He started until someone behind him tapped his shoulder.

"That is not something that you should say to person that is grieving, Jean." The boy said smiling to the light brown haired boy. The light brown haired boy just looked at the darker haired boy as if he had something to retort back with, but thought better of it.

"I am not grieving because_ no one_ is dead." I calmly stated as I inspected the newcomer. This boy had dark brown hair—almost the same length as the ashy brown haired boy, but minus the bangs—distinctly had freckles, warm chocolate eyes that would belong to a guy that would make any girl smile at her worst days, and finally, this new guy was just barely taller than the other boy.

"There is no shame in losing a loved one." The boy was still smiling at me. I felt a shiver go up my spine but I ignored it for now. "I mean, we've all lost someone." Now the smile was gone, and also the haughty look in Sean's—Or was it Jean?—eyes. "Enough about the sad talk! Are you thinking about joining the trainees?"

I blinked. _How did he know? _Was the first thing that I wondered. ". . .I was considering it." I chose my words wisely. Who knew what these two guys were thinking.

"Well, Jean and I were considering it also! You should come with us! The army might need someone with a strong physique like yours, even though we are all just a bag of bones. I'm Marco Bott by the way, and you?"

"I'm Aries," I tried to smile back, but the mind block didn't help. "Just Aries."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Marco said and nudged Jean to say the same back, which he begrudgingly did.

_Dear mother, _

_One step closer to a new beginning, a new life, something to explore and do different about humanity. I am not sure whether I am excited about joining Marco and Sean_—_Just joking, it's Jean. But anyways, I might not be able to write back for a while now since I have to undergo training. Tell little Johnny that I love him, and I hope to see you all soon! ~ With love Aries  
_

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter I hope that you've enjoyed. x3 I'm really enjoying where this story is going!

**Please favorite, follow or write a review! Because I'm watching :D And it's nice to know that there's support for this new story! **

**Oh yeah one thing, if you have any original characters that you want me to put in, please make a review and give me a brief description of their looks and personality. I'll be happy to put them into my story! **

Well until next Friday! :D Bai bai! 3


	4. The Gate

"The three of us venturing in the woods," Marco whispered as he walked while crouching along the vendors, "Slaying the titans as we go!" He would pop up suddenly, and the women would shriek from shock and then laughed with him. Jean and I looked at each other, communicating without having to say anything. Marco was in his own little world when he was like this.

"I am actually looking forward to becoming soldiers of the army, though." Marco looked at us after he stopped being a weirdo. I just realized that Marco was always constantly smiling. I just shrugged my shoulder in response to his question.

"I do not want to say excited, but more like I feel obliged that it is my duty." Jean responded coolly. Jean on the other hand was not all smiles, rather he is a big hot-head. The only good perk about Jean is that he is not shy about saying what he is thinking.

"Yeah, yeah _leader Jean_!" Marco taunted Jean, who stopped to bare his teeth at the taller boy.

"Team squad team. . ." I mumbled mostly to myself while trying not to laugh at Marco's look when he looked at me.

"I told you not to call me leader." Jean murmured out. I was taken aback. I was expecting a loud hearty compliment to himself, but that was not rather the case.

"Why? You have leader qualities and it is a waste if you and other people do not realize that!" Marco nicely complimented with a serious but happy smiley face.

"You three," Someone called out the us. We all turned around to see a skinny but fit man stand before us. He was wearing the usual brown short coat that all soldiers wear and the harness for their 3d maneuver. "Are you here to sign up to be a trainee?"

The three of us looked at each other before nodding our heads. "That hesitation is something that we need to lose." The man said as he wrote our name down. We all looked at each other, questioning his words. "Just go back through this gate and report to the other man." We all nodded once more and scurried behind him.

"That was, like, so intimidating!" Marco said in a girlish voice. We nervously chuckled as we walked through the gate.

_Dear mother, father and Johnny, _

_What is out there for me? What will training be like for me_—_A girl who is underweight and has not been in shape since forever? Will the generals and other soldiers be forgiving and understanding? Or will they pressure and pull me until I break?_

_I am thankful for meeting Marco and Jean within my journey, they are both two guys that I would like to have if I need help. Marco is a cheerful person overall, maybe a little stupid if he does not realize it. Jean on the other hand is outgoing with his words, once more a little stupid, but he has potential to being a leader as Marco has mentioned before. _

_~ Aries_

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I'm going to make another update to make up for yesterday's missing chapter. But thank you for reading once more! c: **

**Favoriting, following and reviewing this story will really help! If you have something you want to say, just type it down into the reviews. **

**~FOR THE READERS INTERESTED~ If you have an original character that you have made up, please write about them in the reviews! I'll be so happy to include them into the story! :) If you have a picture that you drew/made of them, you can also link it down into the reviews! **

**Thank you once more! :) **


	5. Two Years Later

Just as the other man said, as we walked through the gate, there would be another man waiting for us. In his hands were a sheet of paper, which he jostled down our name, age, district that we came from and what we want to become once we join to army.

"Marco Bott! I am sixteen years old," Marco said as I zoned out for a bit. Echoing in my vast mind, Marco's voice penetrated through, "I am five-ten, seventy kilograms, from a local farming city nearby. The main goal I have is to join the military police."

The man nodded and turned to Jean. "Jean Kirstein." Jean said in his usual snobbish, high-mighty voice. "Came from Trost, five-eight, sixty-five kilograms, and my purpose I want to contribute to would be military police also.

Finally it was my turn. I closed my eyes, breathing me, I thought about my answers carefully. "Aries," I said softly, then strained my mind for a last name, which I could not give as the man impatiently cleared his throat. "I am five-one, about 54 kilograms, came from the Shiganshina District." Closing my blue eyes once more, whispering the last part so quietly that the wind that ruffled the trees would've blown those words away. "I would like to join the Military Police."

**Two Years Later**

"Aries. . .ARIES WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" A female's voice yelled into my ear. I jolted awake—yelping too in the process—as my eyes flew open, and I sat straight up. "WHERE IS THE TITAN?"

"Not a titan this time—sadly—we are under attack on the investigators." Ymir snickered at my reaction, throwing a pair of clean pants at me. I laughed sarcastically at her as I slipped those pants on. Ymir is a tall woman, almost as tall as Jean, and probably as unpleasant as him. Her hair hang limply along her freckled, tan face which were accompanied with a set of piercing gold eyes.

"Ymir! Don't tease, Aries like that!" A small, blonde girl chided at Ymir, who smiled tenderly at her—I have a feeling that Ymir was not listening. The small, blonde girl is Krista. Unlike Ymir, Krista is actually pleasant. She is kind and adorable if I have to admit myself. Krista probably graduated as the most popular girl from our grade, since boys and girls would either think she cute or actually had a crush on her. I know this might be irrelevant, but her nickname is "Goddess" since she's beautiful and kind.

"Let me go back to sleep. Our room is tidy so there was no need to wake me up." I groaned childishly as I threw the covers back over my back and shut my eyes.

"Aries, I really do not want to do this." Ymir warned me, the floor boards creaking under her. I got curious as to what she was going to do—but I was answered with her ass sitting on my face. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty!" She bossed me as she rubbed her butt all over my face. My arm snaked from under the tangling sheets and attempted to whack Ymir off my face. "Come on! Hit me harder if you want to breathe!"

"Cut it out, Ymir! Aries is already awake, she will get up soon." Krista came to my rescue taking Ymir's arm and tugged her off of me. I threw the blankets off and breathed in fresh oxygen that my lungs accepted gratefully. I nodded my head in thanks to Krista, who in return smiled before dragging Ymir off somewhere.

I took out a pencil and piece of paper that I always hide under my pillow.

_Dear mother, _

_These past two years have been eventful. I have passed class about our enemies with flying colors. We have already been graded on our performance with the maneuver gear and what part to slice at on a titan. All that we had to do now was get our roles, where we would devote the rest of our life to. _

_I am confident, mother, that I would be able to join the Military Police. Besides Ymir, and Mikasa, I have done well for a girl when it came to logic and training. All we need now is time and luck. _

_~Aries_

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter, but here's the one that I owed! I am having so much fun writing about all the characters, researching and reading the manga to learn more about these characters. I hope I'm doing a good job with them! **

**Please favorite, review or follow this story! It really helps motivate me to write, and the reviews can tell me if I'm doing well or not. **

**~FOR READERS INTERESTED~ If you have an original character that you want me to add into the story, please make a review of it! I'd love to include all ideas into this story~! (Also, if you have a drawing or picture of that original character, you can add the link into the review too!) **

**Thanks for reading! Bai bai 3 **


	6. Nervousness?

"Oh! There's Aries!" Krista said to her friends — including Ymir — as she waved to me to walk faster. I waved back at her as I attempted to walk faster, which was a bit hard with our harness. I was first introduced to my harness the year before, so I should be used to it by not, but sometimes minor adjustments are required for more comfort.

"What took you so long?" Ymir asked in her usual tone. I just shrugged when I finally reached them, and slowed down my stride.

"Are we getting breakfast because I'm famished." Sighing out, I tangled both of my hands together behind my head as my elbows waved around in the air. I was really hungry actually. There was that hollow feeling in my stomach that threatened to growl out its mighty roar any time.

"We were not planning on eating breakfast actually. I wanted to get out to target practice early before everyone uses them, but we could stop by the mess hall — considering you skipped dinner _again._" Krista chided at me, hitting my bony upper arm with the back of her knuckles.

"I do not see why you do not take advantage of the food that they give you here. Do you want to be starving like the other useless people out there?" Ymir asked with a smug look in her eyes as she looked at me with distaste. I cringed when she said useless people because I really do not want to be a burden to my team.

"That is the problem, it guilts me that they have nothing to eat, while we have their portions." I replied back softly, removing my hands from the back of my head to stare at them.

"If you do not eat and maintain your physical structure and health, you are going to fail at your job of being a soldier to fight against the titans. Once the titans wins, do you think that anyone would be able to eat 'their portions'?" Ymir snapped at me once we need the mess hall.

"She's right, Aries, you need to stay strong for those people." Krista agreed softly, taking my left hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. I refused to talk anymore. Going by the chef, I waved hello to him as he filled me a small white plate of yesterday's soup and a small loaf of bread. Nodding my thanks, I left the area to sit by Krista and Ymir before digging into my food.

As I savored the plain wheat bread and soup, Ymir and Krista nervously chattered about the upcoming tests.

"We need to train a bit more." Ymir voiced out, her eyes looking far away — probably imagining how the generals are going to be testing them.

"I am nervous for this. . . I don't want to waste two years of training just because I couldn't slice deep enough into their neck." Krista pouted — also probably imagining, but instead the fact of being thrown out. "Are you worried at all, Aries?"

I hesitated, my mouth still full of food. Was I really nervous of not being able to make it? When I first started training, I was terrible at everything — but so was everyone else. I shook my head, if I survived for two years, I think I will make it alive for this final test.

_Dear mother, _

_It has been a week since I last wrote to you, and I'm sorry about that. It is harder now to escape the highly guarded gates to mail a letter to you both. I was thinking about the final tests. We never always had the money to learn how to read or write, but thank you for teaching me. The first year was based on reading and writing _— _also vital points. The second year was based on combat and using our 3D maneuver. This year? We are just summarizing up everything we learned. I need to start studying if I want to pass and protect all of my family!_

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter, but here's the one that I owed! **

**Please favorite, review or follow this story! It really helps motivate me to write, and the reviews can tell me if I'm doing well or not.**

**~FOR READERS INTERESTED~ If you have an original character that you want me to add into the story, please make a review of it! I'd love to include all ideas into this story~! (Also, if you have a drawing or picture of that original character, you can add the link into the review too!)**

**Thanks for reading! Bai bai 3**


	7. Who Is That?

Ymir shook her head. "I am jealous of you, Aries." I blinked my eyes as I swallowed my food nervously. It does not mean something good if Ymir is jealous especially _at _you. "Just the fact that you are so calm about this."

"I heard that these tests do not really matter whether or not you are able to become a soldier." Another trainee, whose name I do not recall, said. Everyone around me gasped, even I gasped with them. Who would dare say that about the army! "I, myself, can agree! So far only about ten trainees have not made it all the way into the army, but if they persisted the next year they make it in."

"What does that have to prove?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow. My appetite has long disappeared once this subject arose. "Couldn't that trainee just become better with experience and was able to move on?"

"Oh, but the thing is, all those trainees usually end up being the first ones dead on an expedition — and the thing is, they all did not die to a titan." I slouched back into my seat, frowning at this gossip. This is like the average story told by parents who want their children to marry and bestow them with grandchildren instead of the bones of titans.

"So, you are saying that the army is desperate enough to throw the rest of humanity outside of the walls into the mouths of hungry titans?" Ymir asked. She too was leaning into the back of her chair with a frown. Glad to know that I am not alone on this. Also at this moment, I wanted to correct her that titans are not hungry, but I kept that piece of information to myself.

"I do believe that." The boy stubbornly stated, placing the palms of his hands down on the surface of the table. "I'm not scared of the titans myself, unlike the other fools, but I do have an opinion on how this kingdom is ruled."

"If you'd like, I will mention that to the king." A man scoffed at the boy. My head shifted over to see a short man — well, he is still taller than I am — with jet black straight hair, a small but fit figure accompanied with an emotionless expression but was still filled with weary scorn. He was wearing the soldier's uniform of their 3d maneuver harness, brown apron, and brown boots, but gave it a little twist with his white cravat. "That's what I thought." He tsked before walking away.

_Who was that? _I asked myself as my wide blue eyes followed the rather graceful man as he walked away from us trainees.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I'm going to make another update to make up for yesterday's missing chapter. But thank you for reading once more! c:**

**Favoriting, following and reviewing this story will really help! If you have something you want to say, just type it down into the reviews.**

**~FOR THE READERS INTERESTED~ If you have an original character that you have made up, please write about them in the reviews! I'll be so happy to include them into the story! :) If you have a picture that you drew/made of them, you can also link it down into the reviews!**

**Thank you once more! :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE FUTURE

**Warning!: This is merely an author's note/ update, i'm sorry that it's not an official update. **

**Hey everyone that is still reading these stories! I'd like to make a few announcements. I know most are probably thinking "Oh these stories haven't been updated for a long time, so that means she probably has given up on them, or just stopped writing". **

**That was my initial thought. I usually updated once every two weeks, but then school came around, so it being my first priority, I spent most of my time there. **

**I'd like for all of you to know that I will be continuing to write. IT'S HAPPENING! They may not be as great as before, or they may be better, who knows! I know for sure my grammar and writing have improved since my . . .what 8th grade? I'm in 10th grade now, I'm older, more experienced, MORE STRESSED(!), so hopefully I can bring you the joy of reading just as it brings me the joy of writing. **

**Plans: I'd like to finish my Attack on Titan stories, the oneshot collections for Black Butler and may write something for Kamisama Kiss, or Tokyo Ghoul. :) Suggestions like always! **

**Thank you for sticking around and reviewing :) it is really what made me rethink about giving up on the stories. **


End file.
